


Splitswottle

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: It's not her wedding, but that doesn't mean she's not in love.





	

It was a beautiful dress. A light lilac colour, hanging off shoulder and falling round her feet in a pool of chiffon and lace. She was sure it probably looked nice too, the lilac complementing her ginger curls perfectly.

She hated it. She felt uncomfortable. The fabric chafed and felt too tight around her waist, let alone the fact that she was unable to walk more than a step or two without tripping over the hem. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her normal robes – or her jeans, perhaps – and her trainers, but of course her mother wanted the day to be “absolutely perfect! Not a think must go wrong!” and apparently that included dressing her only daughter up in the worst clothing possible.

For a brief moment she let herself wonder. If it were her who was marrying Harry today, like she had dreamed all those years ago, would her mum let her choose what she wanted to wear? She cracked a small smile at that. Of course she wouldn’t.  Molly Weasley was a control freak, and it would be honestly weird for her to act any differently.

“Wishing it was you?” came a dreamy tone from behind her, and she smiled to herself before turning to face Luna, feeling her heart skip at the sight of the other woman. She was gorgeous, as always, hair pinned with delicate butterfly clips (that she was pretty sure she saw moving every so often), and Ginny was unbelievably jealous of the top and skirt her best friend was dressed in, almost wishing she wasn’t a bridesmaid for the luxury of normal clothes. Luna’s spectrespecs hung around her neck, a semi-permanent feature of her outfit.

“No,” she replied, the presence of the other girl calming her temper and nerves. “No, that ship sailed long ago. I’m happy for them, I really am,” she said, and Luna smiled. And that _smile,_ Merlin knew what that smile did to her, lighting up Luna’s silvery eyes and seeming to stop her heart every time. She looked away quickly, knowing she was blushing, and Luna quickly linked their arms together pulling her out of the classroom and into one of the corridors.

It had been almost five years since Ginny had last been at Hogwarts. When the invitation had come for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy’s wedding, to take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, it hadn’t been a surprise for her. That was mainly due to the fact that she had somewhat unwittingly become Draco’s confidante over the past eighteen months, and was told everything regarding Draco and Harry’s relationship before anyone else, occasionally even Harry himself. It had surprised her at first, Draco’s decision that they would become friends, given her past with his boyfriend (and now fiancé), but Draco had turned out to be one of the best friend’s she could have asked for, especially for listening to her woes about Luna, seeing as that was just about the only thing she couldn’t talk to Luna herself about. And now she was his bridesmaid.

Luna guided her to the great hall, chattering on about the flower arrangements and worrying about the multitude of organisers with Wrackspurts troubling them. Ginny nodded now and then, and made tiny noises of agreement, but mainly took the opportunity to watch her friend speak, and if her eyes wandered down to the other girl’s lips every so often, who would know?

Luna stopped walking suddenly, and turned to Ginny, who promptly panicked. Had she been to obvious in her staring? Was Luna about to tell her _“Ginny, you really need to get over this thing you have for me, it’s never going to happen”_? Well no, of course Luna would never say something like that, but what if…

Luna was staring at the area above her head. “You have almost an entire colony of Splitswottle above your head,” she said gently, and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Invisible, possibly real, possibly fake creatures she could deal with, at least.

“Oh yeah?” she said, grinning, but Luna looked completely serious when she looked down at her face.

“I thought it was only me,” she said, and Ginny’s grin faltered. And then Luna’s hand rose, cupping Ginny’s cheek and it sent shocks shooting through her body. Luna was a generally very touchy-feely person, but it was linking arms, playing with your hair, not _cupping your face with hands so soft and delicate they make you want to bury yourself in them_. This wasn’t the usual, and Ginny’s heart was beating fast as she met Luna’s eyes, the most focused she’d ever seen them. They were so beautiful, they were so mesmerising, they were-

Getting closer.

Ginny’s eyes widened and she barely had another second to think before foreign lips (were they foreign? She thought about this so often it seemed strange to think this was the first time she’d ever actually felt them) touched her own, sealing them in a soft kiss. And surely it wasn’t healthy for your heart to beat so fast, but Ginny found she didn’t care, whimpering a little as she let her eyes fall shut and surged into the kiss, moving her hand round to the Luna’s hair and gripping it lightly, careful to not mess it up. Luna moaned a little, and Ginny thought perhaps she’d died and gone to heaven, letting her lips part slightly and running her tongue along Luna’s lower tip and tasting lip gloss before pulling away, panting and dazed.

“We, we need to get to the wedding,” she said, hating the words even as she said them. She met Luna’s eyes, who nodded. Luna’s hand slipped down from her face and Ginny immediately missed it, but felt better when it moved softly down her arm and entangled their fingers together. Luna smiled, bright and happy, and Ginny saw some of the wonder she herself felt reflected back at her.

“You look lovely,” said Luna, and before she could reply Ginny found herself being tugged through the corridor towards the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it, feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
